Beauty in the ER
by Ash36
Summary: Rosalind Murphy goes to the ER for treatment, little does she know she may fall head over heels for a certain doctor Carter....he doesn't know that he will do the same either...


Beauty in the ER  
  
A/N: This story is set somewhere in the 1st season. I apologize for any sort of medical mistakes, but I think I'm pretty accurate. If any mistakes offend, please tell me and I will change it or something. Thanks!  
  
Rosalind  
  
"Come on Aunt Ros, throw the ball!" my 7 year old nephew screamed at me. I tossed the ball to him as I sat down on a park bench. The surroundings here were beautiful, colorful leaves falling from the trees, and a crisp autumn wind blowing in my hair. You'd think I'd be perfectly fine.  
  
But the truth was I didn't feel fine. I was just getting over a bad bout with the flu; the only thing still with me was the dizziness. Sure I could handle a runny nose or a slight cough, it was the dizzy feelings I couldn't handle.  
  
I shivered as the orange rubber ball rolled passed me.  
  
"What's the matter Aunt Ros?" my nephew Tommy asked coming up to me. I guess he finally got the impression I didn't feel like playing anymore.  
  
"I'm just not feeling very well that's all," I replied trying to give him a smile, "Why don't you go play on that slide over there."  
  
I sounded almost out of breath with those last words. Tommy ran away to play.  
  
Suddenly I felt myself slowly falling, falling into a black abyss of nothingness. My eyesight went purple and then black. Faintly I heard a woman's voice in the background. and then nothing at all.  
  
Carter  
  
"And with that Mrs. Delong," I said finishing the last stitch in her hand, "You're all set."  
  
She smiled at me bringing an old hand to my face, "Thank you doctor."  
  
"You're quite welcome," I said smiling back. I got up from my stool, took my gloves off and exited the exam room.  
  
"Having a good day Carter?" Dr. Mark Greene asked as he wrote something on a chart standing by the reception desk.  
  
"Couldn't get much worse!" I said sarcastically looking around for a trauma, "It's a slow day."  
  
"Won't be soon," he said. Like clockwork, Nurse Hathaway ran up to me.  
  
"We've got a 24 year old female coming in with a blood colt in her lung!" she said. I raised my eyebrows at Greene who looked back with a knowing look.  
  
Seconds later, the ambulance pulled up and the resident policemen ran off the girl's information to Dr. Greene and I, some of the only ones on call, and we followed her into Trauma 1.  
  
"Ok let's get some X-rays to find this clot," Dr. Greene said. Soon they were taken and within a few minutes came back. I put a bag on her to help her breath. Dr. Greene found where the clot was and began his operation. Just then, Benton entered.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Blood clot in the lung, she's crashing," Greene replied while also running off all her information for him in about 20 seconds.  
  
"Let me do it," Benton said approaching to take over.  
  
"It's all yours," Greene said handing it over.  
  
Within 3 minutes or so the operation was complete and the girl was stable. I was impressed once again by Dr. Benton's surgeries.  
  
"Carter, you stay and look after her. And take her to her own room," Benton said as he left while throwing bloody scrubs away. I nodded and helped the nurses move her.  
  
Rosalind  
  
"How is she doing Carter?" I heard a deep voice in the back of my head.  
  
"I think she opened her eyes a little," another voice said, this one also male but softer to the ear.  
  
"Good," the other said, "Miss? Can you hear me?" I groaned in response.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her," the soft voiced one said.  
  
I tried to open my eyes but the light was so bright I quickly shut them again. Then I tried opening them more slowly. Things were beginning to focus for me- a lamp, a machine next to me, a man on a chair in a lab coat.  
  
"Where am I?" my voice croaked out. Jeepers, that didn't even sound like me!  
  
"You're in a hospital Miss Murphy," the man said.  
  
I could almost see him clearly now- the dress shirt and tie he was wearing, the slight smile he had on, his beak like nose, his brown eyes. His eyes were really what caught my attention. They were like deep pools of brown, like chocolate. Beautiful brown eyed boy.  
  
"I'm Rosalind Murphy," I blurted out. I tried to stick my hand out.  
  
"Dr. John Carter," he replied shaking my hand.  
  
"What's happened to me?" I asked.  
  
"I'll tell you," he began.  
  
Carter  
  
I noticed it right when she looked at me; her eyes were captivating. They were a shade lighter then her raven hair, about a dusty brown. They even sparkled as she talked. I almost lost my train of thought.  
  
"You see, we were told that you were just getting over the flu, but it turned out you had a clot in your lung that was causing you to pass out," I explained. Boy, did I sound dumb!  
  
"So that's why I felt so dizzy!" she exclaimed sitting up.  
  
"Yes," I said, "And then you fainted in the park earlier."  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's right! Is my nephew ok? My nephew Tommy, is he ok?"  
  
"Yes he's fine, his mother came for him a little while ago."  
  
She relaxed looking around. Then she looked back at me. She smiled; her smile too was gorgeous, "So I will be alright then?"  
  
"Should be," I replied.  
  
"Thank you." I nodded.  
  
Come on John, I thought, she's fair game. She'll be out of here in time for dinner. I sound like she's a deer. Well I could at least ask her out.  
  
"Well. I better be going. I have some other patients to tend to," I said getting up. "Right," she said.  
  
"The nurses will check on you and then I'll come back and discharge you soon ok?" She nodded.  
  
I walked away kicking myself in the butt.  
  
Rosalind  
  
I watched as Dr. Carter left my bedside. I must have been looking too long, because as the nurse came in she gave me a smile.  
  
"He's pretty cute huh?" she said as she checked my vitals.  
  
"Excuse me?" I questioned. Was I that obvious?  
  
"I saw you," she said and then put her hand out to me, "Carol Hathaway, head nurse. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I'm kind of hungry actually," I said.  
  
"Ok well you seem in good enough condition if you want to master a walk to the cafeteria. I'll help you," Hathaway said. She grabbed an arm and the IV and helped me out of bed.  
  
"Is today a slow day or something?"  
  
"As ever! Everyone must be on vacation. Plus, I like you."  
  
"Thanks," I said walking out of the room and looking behind me, "Oh my gosh, I'm wearing one of those gowns aren't I?"  
  
"Got you covered," she replied and went back in the exam then came out with my red robe, "Your sister brought it in when she came."  
  
"Thank god," I said as I put it on, "Didn't I have surgery?"  
  
"Only a little one, and you're on a dose of some happy medication, you'll feel good for a while yet."  
  
"Cool," I said as we continued out walk to the cafeteria.  
  
Carter  
  
"Carter you look horrible, take a break for half an hour," Dr. Susan Lewis told me as she passed me in the hall. "I can't," I replied.  
  
"I'll cover your patients," she said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No problem." Well I was a little hungry anyway. So I made my way down to the cafeteria. For once I was hungry and not tired.  
  
Working in the ER as a medical student was the biggest wakeup call of my life. I got almost no sleep at night or during the day. And I had no life whatsoever. I should have been prepared for this. But frankly, nothing could have prepared me for the ER.  
  
I rubbed my eye then sighed as I entered the cafeteria.  
  
There she was. Rosalind. I mean Miss Murphy. She was sitting at a table with Carol Hathaway the nurse. She looked more beautiful then before, smiling she was gaining the color back in her cheeks.  
  
I let out a breath, straightened my tie and walked towards to the table. Time to pull the Carter smoothness.  
  
Rosalind  
  
"Working here sounds horrible," I remarked as I stuffed a buttered piece of bread in my mouth.  
  
"It's had its good and bad days. I enjoy it," Hathaway replied. She was also taking her lunch.  
  
"So what's good here ladies?" a male voice asked. I turned. There he was, John. I mean the doctor. He looked really tired but really cute too, "Hi Miss Murphy."  
  
"Hi," I squeaked out. I could feel my insides churning as he sat down next to Carol, across from me.  
  
Hathaway finished her last bite of food, "Well, I better get back to work. Someone's probably looking for me." She gave me a wink as she left.  
  
"You want some coffee or tea? Anything?" Dr. Carter asked me. I shook my head. He got up and went to get some food.  
  
In a few minutes Dr. Carter was back with just a cup of coffee, and roll and a candy bar. I stared at the tray.  
  
"Not much for full course meals huh?" I asked. He smiled. Oh that smile.  
  
"No I'm not. I need all the artificial energy I can get!" I laughed.  
  
"It must be hard, being a doctor. Long hours and everything," I said playing with a left over straw wrapper.  
  
"It's ok, I'm getting used to it. Well actually, I don't think I'll ever really be used to it. But I'm adapting. The doctor's are all nice," he explained. I nodded, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh, just fine. The food brought my blood sugar right up. And my chest doesn't even hurt," I replied. My chest doesn't hurt, was I a child?  
  
"Good," he said and sipped his coffee. And we sat in silence.  
  
Carter  
  
I had to say something, but I just didn't know what. I didn't know if I should ask her out yet or not.  
  
"When will I be able to go home?" she asked me breaking the silence.  
  
"Soon, maybe in an hour or so," I replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well actually, why don't we had back to the exam and check you out." I suggested. Check you out; could I sound more like a pervert?  
  
"Alright," she said not seeming to find anything wrong with what I said.  
  
I helped her up and we began our walk back to the exam. We got back quicker then I thought, seems to be feeling better and sat down on the bed. I checked her heart, lungs, and other vitals. Everything sounded great.  
  
"Everything seems to be recovering quickly. I think you can leave in less then an hour," I said taking my stethoscope from my ears.  
  
"Great!" she replied. Ask her out, my brain screamed.  
  
"Hey, I get off work at 7, that's in 15 minutes. Would you like to go for dinner or something?" I finally blurted it out nervously. I waited for an answer.  
  
Rosalind  
  
"Yes I would, I'd really enjoy that," I said calmly as I could.  
  
"Great, well then, I'll come and get you then. Now you just hang tight. I'll tell Nurse Hathaway and she can help you get dressed and everything," Carter said."  
  
"Ok, thank you Dr. Carter," I said.  
  
He smiled, "Call me John." John left the room leaving me with butterflies in my stomach.  
  
I sat there a few more seconds with what I knew was a dumb look on my face. It was pathetic but I hadn't had a real date in months. Not with someone I liked anyway. There was always the word from my sister "Oh, I fixed you up to have dinner tonight with someone." "You'll like him, don't worry!" I never did like them; they were either too perverse or too boring. Frankly, I was quite tired of it. So this drunken look was totally worth those seconds.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" a female voice suddenly entered my brain. I looked up and it was Nurse Hathaway.  
  
"I'm fine," I said quietly, "Would you be so kind as to help me get dressed?"  
  
"Of course, that's what I'm here for," she replied with a smile. She helped me out of my bed and then took my IV out. Then I carefully got into my clothes. That was a little more painful. I put my jeans and blue turtleneck on and stared at myself in the mirror as I ran my fingers through my hair. I guessed it would have to do, I hoped we didn't go anywhere fancy.  
  
"You ok in there?" Hathaway asked knocking on the bathroom door. I opened it and forced a smile, I was nervous as ever, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just nervous that's all."  
  
She gave me a curious look and then her eyes went wider, "He didn't!" The door to the exam opened.  
  
Carter  
  
"I did!" I said jokingly coming into the room. I had gotten rid of my lab coat and everything. Rosalind looked pretty ready, quite beautiful too, "You ready to go?"  
  
Rosalind nodded, "Yes." She went over to hug Carol, "Thank you so much for everything."  
  
"You come and visit me!" Carol replied.  
  
Rosalind laughed, "Don't count on that!"  
  
"You kids have a good time now," she said winking and waving us goodbye. Rosalind grabbed her bag and we exited the exam together.  
  
"Off already Carter?" Dr. Greene called after me.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Some people have it so easy." I rolled me eyes and kept walking on. I knew he was kidding anyway.  
  
"Hey Carter, see you later," Dr. Lewis said on passing, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Hi, Rosalind Murphy," Rosalind introduced herself with a handshake.  
  
"Susan Lewis. Have a good time you guys!" Rosalind and I walked out the main doors and into the bitter night air.  
  
"You want to go to Doc Magoo's, get a burger? It's right across the street," I asked.  
  
"Sure," Rosalind replied. She took my arm and I felt a twinge of some sort of excitement as we walked on.  
  
Rosalind  
  
Somehow I couldn't believe how forward I was being with John. My arm was now in his as we walked across the street. Little did he know though that I was freezing cold and that was part of the reason. A plus was that he smelled good, like spices.  
  
We walked into the diner, which looked like an old metal trailer, and got a booth by the window. I sat across from him.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" John asked me when we got menus.  
  
"I can get it myself," I began.  
  
"No I insist. What do you want?"  
  
What a gentlemen! "I'll have the chicken fingers and some fries. Oh and an iced tea." He nodded. The waitress soon came and our food was ordered. As soon as the drinks came, I began to play with my straw. I didn't know what to talk about again.  
  
"So what do you do for a living?" he asked me.  
  
"I work at a local library. Circulation desk and everything. I know it must sound boring," I said.  
  
"Well it's definitely a departure from what I do! Do you enjoy it?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do. Moms come in with their kids and it's really nice."  
  
"Good."  
  
Carter  
  
We must have talked for hours after our food was eaten because the next time I looked at my watch it was almost 10. We had talked and laughed. She made me laugh, she had dry humor that was so sarcastic it was ridiculous. She laughed at my jokes a lot too, even the ones I never thought were funny. I loved talking to Rosalind, she listened for minutes on end acting incredibly interested. I hoped I was doing the same thing. Because, well, I really felt something here. Something I had never felt before. God, could this be love?  
  
Rosalind  
  
John Carter was amazing. He had so much to say and such experience in he world. He blew me away with his ER stories and childhood memories. Apparently he had quite a lot of money, but you wouldn't notice it, he was so down to earth. His eyes were like deep pools I wanted to dive in. I wanted to know more about him. What was this feeling, an overwhelming calm had come over me. Was it love?  
  
"You want to head home? John asked Rosalind around quarter to 11.  
  
"I'm exhausted," Rosalind replied. She got up and he followed paying the bill. They exited the diner hand in hand.  
  
"Are you cold?" john asked seeing her shiver as they walked. She nodded and he put his coat around her shoulders. She gratefully embraced it, smelling his scents on it.  
  
They went to the train station and waited for a train. Soon it came and they got on it. Rosalind lived just outside the city, so within a few minutes they were there. They then caught a taxi to her apartment.  
  
"Well, here we are," Rosalind said as they stood outside of the apartment entrance, "I had a great time with you tonight." "Me too," John replied, "I have your number so I'll give you a call."  
  
"Yeah." She couldn't take it anymore; Rosalind kissed John passionately as they stood there in the cold. A warmth came through both of them as she let him go, "Goodnight John Carter."  
  
"Bye Rosalind," John replied in a daze, "and good night."  
  
As they both walked and rode to their respective homes they hummed 'I Think I Love You.' This could be the start of something very beautiful.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Should I continue this with a sequel? 


End file.
